


Ragazzo carino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Può volar [1]
Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble Peter/Wendy a sfondo romantico.(Peter Pan - Film del 2003).





	Ragazzo carino

Ragazzo carino  
  


Wendy si sporse e diede un bacio sulla guancia di Peter, vedendo quest’ultimo diventare interamente rosso.

“Sei davvero carino quando fai quella faccia” sussurrò Wendy. Peter gonfiò le guance.

“Io non sono carino. Sono coraggioso, intrepido, bellissimo…” ribatté. Wendy si nascose la bocca con le dita e ridacchiò.

“E carino”. Aggiunse.

“N-no!” strepitò Pan, sbattendo un piede nudo per terra. Wendy congiunse le mani.

“Fai i capricci come un bimbo” ribatté.

“Tu hai troppa fantasia. Vedi in me qualcosa che vedi solo tu” brontolò Peter e sporse il labbro inferiore. Wendy si sporse.

“Però mi viene voglia di baciarli i ragazzi carini” sussurrò. Peter deglutì rumorosamente.

[106].

 


End file.
